1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sleeve with a suction base and wall that covers, insulates, and secures a container. When a container is inserted into the sleeve, the sleeve secures the container to a surface from which the sleeve and container can be released easily. The sleeve holds the container in the sleeve until the user chooses to release the container, at which time, the orifice assists removal by preventing a vacuum from holding the container in the sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cozies hold, protect, and insulate containers held within them. Typically these containers are beverage containers such as bottles and cans. The cozy jackets covers and insulates most of the container while still allows the contents of the container to be reached. For example, in the case of a soda can, the sides and bottom of the can are jacketed while the top with an opening is left uncovered.
Prior-art cozies hold the container. The sleeve complements the shape and size of the container and is generally made of a flexible material. This combination leads to a sleeve that will hold the container within itself. This is important to prevent the container from slipping or unintentionally exiting the sleeve.
Cozies are generally made of an insulator. Insulators maintain the temperature (hot or cold) of the contents of the container held by the cozy. To produce insulators meeting the other physical requirements of the cozy, namely flexibility, closed-cell foams made from synthetic or natural rubber and neoprene are used.
Cozies have been made with suction cups attached to their bottom. The suction cup is attached to the bottom of the sleeve. While these prior-art suction designs do attach the sleeve to a surface, they do cause other shortcomings.
First, cans with suction cups added to their bottom increase the height of the sleeve. By raising the height of the container above the suction cup, the overall center of gravity of the sleeve is raised and the sleeve has an increased tendency to tip.
Second, the suction cups of the prior art have a solid bottom that connects to the wall of the sleeve. If this connection is airtight, the container will be difficult to remove from the sleeve because a vacuum forms within the sleeve as the container is withdrawn.
Attempts to prevent suction by placing holes in the prior-art cozies result in cozy that never creates a suction that holds the container. At times, a user might want the cozy to hold the container with a vacuum.
The following U.S. patents propose various sleeve designs. Each of the designs has at least one shortcoming.
Langford (U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,764) discloses an Insulated Retainer for a Beverage Container. The container has a cylindrical sleeve and flexible base. The flexible base is flat and prevents the can from tipping. The flexible base slides along the flexible base so that when the flexible base is placed along the top of the cylindrical sleeve, the container can be used to float a can in a pool and preventing the floating can from tipping. The container is made of a flexible, closed-cell foam, namely Nitrile Butadiene Rubber and Polyvinyl chloride. The container does not have an upwardly biased base. The container cannot act as a suction cup.
Barrio (U.S. Pat. No. D351,970) discloses a design for a Baby Food Jar Holder. The Baby Food Jar Holder has an upwardly biased bottom. The bottom extends wider than the cylindrical sleeve to stabilize containers being held. Because no hole is in the base, the container is difficult to remove from the holder because a vacuum forms as the container and base are pulled apart.
Gagne (U.S. Pat. No. D416,764) discloses a design for a Suction Cup Beverage Holder. The Holder has an upwardly biased bottom that acts as a suction cup. The bottom is not wider than the cylindrical sleeve so its ability to stabilize the container is minimal. Because no hole is in the base, the container is difficult to remove from the holder because the holder forms a vacuum within the holder when the container is removed.
LaCour et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,557) disclose a Movable Beverage Container Holder. The holder has a cylindrical sleeve. Stability is minimal because the base is not wider than the sleeve. A suction cup is attached to the bottom of the base. The suction cup is separate from the base. Because no hole is in the holder, the can forms a vacuum within the holder when the container is pulled apart from the holder.
Cobb (U.S. Pat. No. D348,807) discloses a design for a drink holder. The bottom is not wider than the cylindrical sleeve. Because no hole is in the holder, the can forms a vacuum within the holder when the container is pulled apart from the holder.
Fallgatter et al. (U.S. Pat. No. D311,477) describe a design for a Stabilizing Cup Holder. The holder has a conic wall and a flat base. The holder provides no suction to attach the holder to a surface.
Jacobi (U.S. Pat. No. 2,839,260) discloses a Non-Displaceable Receptacle. The receptacle has a hollow base with a piston, spring suction cup. Stability is not enhanced because the base is not wider than the sleeve. The piston raises the center of gravity of the container and decreases its stability on a surface. A suction forms when a container is removed from the receptacle.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an insulated container sleeve with a suction base that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a sleeve for holding a container including an enclosed wall, a flexible concave base, and an orifice. The flexible concave base connects to the cylindrical wall with the orifice within the enclosed wall. The flexible concave base opens away from said enclosed wall.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the enclosed wall complements the container. In the case of a drink can, the enclosed wall would be cylindrical. In the case of the container being a bottle, the enclosed wall would be shaped like the bottle.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the enclosed wall is an insulator. In particular, the enclosed wall can be a resilient, flexible, closed-cell foam made from natural or synthetic rubber or neoprene.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the flexible concave base can be formed by making a washer shaped piece of flexible, malleable material, wherein the washer has an inner diameter narrower than the enclosed wall and an outer diameter wider than the enclosed wall; deforming the washer upward to form a cup shape; and then connecting the flexible concave base to the enclosed wall. The flexible concave base can be manufactured from a material such as neoprene.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the flexible concave base is made through injection molding.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the flexible concave base is inserted into the enclosed wall. Alternatively, the enclosed wall can be inserted into the concave base. To form an overall suction between the enclosed wall and the flexible concave base the connection between the two should be airtight. Adhesive can be used to from this airtight seal.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the flexible concave base includes an abutment against which the container can rest. By having an abutment the container is placed at a height that becomes nearly level with the flexible concave base and the surface to which the sleeve is attached. By lowering the container relative to the surface, the container becomes less likely to tip.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the enclosed wall is formed from a sheet that is folded onto itself to define a seam. This seam can be reinforced with adhesive and stitching.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the flexible concave base is wider than the enclosed wall. This improves the overall stability of the sleeve and prevents it from tipping.
The sleeve holds a container to a surface while selectively releasing the container from the sleeve. When a container is inserted in the sleeve, the container forms an airtight fit with the wall. Then when the sleeve is placed onto a surface and the base is forced into a flat position, the sleeve is held on the surface by a vacuum formed with the flexible concave base. To release the sleeve, the base is peeled upward, the vacuum is released, and the sleeve is released from the surface. When the sleeve is released, the orifice in the base allows air to enter the sleeve and prevents a vacuum from forming within the sleeve when the container is removed from the base. However, when sleeve with container are fastened to a surface, the orifice is blocked and the same vacuum that holds the sleeve to the surface holds the container within the sleeve.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the base forms the orifice and the enclosed wall surrounds the orifice. With such a configuration, once the container has been separated from the surface, the container can be released from the enclosed wall because any vacuum is alleviated by air entering through the orifice. When the container is inserted and the base is compressed on a surface, the can and the sleeve are held to the surface and the vacuum cannot discharge through the orifice.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the orifice is formed on the enclosed wall and the wall is made from sufficiently flexible material to deform under the vacuum produced. This combination allows the container to be removed from the sleeve only when enough force is applied to overcome the vacuum formed and to deform the flexible enclosed wall. And once the bottom of the container passes the bottom of the orifice, the vacuum is discharged. In such an embodiment, the can is held when placed on the surface and the vacuum holds the container in the enclosed wall.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in an insulated container sleeve with a suction base, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.